Information Exchange
by BMeph
Summary: Chie Harada and Yukino Kikukawa: rowdy rumor-mongerer, and quiet, faithful council secretary. Together, they know all, see all. Together, they're...hot! Lemony fresh. One-shot. Rated T for Teen.


Information Exchange

A/N: They say, "still waters run deep," and I've always wondered: is Kikukawa always that quiet, or does it just seem that way, especially when she has to spend all day with Suzushiro?  
>Also, how does she get all that info on everything that's going on in school; does she find it all out herself, or does she ever coordinate with other information gatherers there?<br>If she does get her info from elsewhere, how does she make sure that it's good?

Well, this doesn't hope to answer all of those questions, but it's written with them in mind. That, and making sure that Yuki-chan finally gets some tongue-wrestling time with someone that knows how to use one. Please, read, review, and most of all...

Enjoy!

Aoi and Chie are going through campus. The sun is setting, and the school is dark...except for the classroom where Student Council meets. Aoi has a small frown on her face, her eyes are wider than usual. Chie looks thoughtful, yet eager.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"  
>"Oh, you worry too much. If they catch me 'hearing something I should not,' I'll just get detention, slapping erasers, cleaning classrooms or emptying wastebaskets.<br>Maybe I can get them to make me empty cans and clean out desks...then I'll be sure to find all the juicy notes the students can't bring back to the dorms!"  
>"Maybe you should try not to get caught, Chie."<br>"If the Council's discussing something juicy, I won't need to get caught."  
>"Just...Chie, promise me..."<br>"Hmm?"  
>"Promise me that if you get something really good, you'll tell me all about it!"<br>"...uh, sure. For a bit there, I thought you were going to confess to me." Chie grinned.  
>"Confess about what?" Aoi seemed genuinely puzzled, so Chie just shook her head, waved,<br>and turned to the side, to sneak into the building.

Yukino was simultaneously editing the latest Executive Council report for Haruka, and a separate, more sane-sounding one for the Council to read, when an auto-alert popped up on her screen. She called up a new command window, typed two words, and closed it,  
>then manipulated controls on a box that popped up after. Her laptop suddenly playing a recording of arguing students, quickly changing to what sounded like loud whispers. She nodded, a small smile creeping onto her face, and then went back to finishing up the last reports.<p>

When she finished the reports, Yukino emailed then to their respective readers, called up the sound program, clicked the last tag mark, and quietly walked over to the door,  
>being careful not to let her shadow fall on it.<p>

"Okay, this is what we're gonna do, but no one can let this info out before next week, or all chaos would break moose!"  
>"'"loose," Haruka-chan, "break loose"'." Yukino mouthed the words along with the recording,<br>correcting Haruka's missayings by reflex.

Yukino swiftly slid the door open, causing the crouching Chie to drop the glass at her ear and fall over. Yukino immediately turned back to her computer, turned it around and shut it down, getting her book bag and slipping the laptop inside.

"Welcome," Yukino said distractedly.  
>"Th-thank you...ooh..."<p>

Chie noticed that from her prone position and Yukino's reaching, she could clearly see the other girl's underwear...and they weren't plain white granny-panties. By the time Yukino straightened up, strap over her shoulder, Chie realized that if she had gotten out her phone she might have been able to take a couple of snapshots for...posterity. She didn't wonder why she hadn't thought of taking a picture until afterwards, though. Yukino went over to pick up the tipped glass before helping Chie up off of the floor.

"So, uh, how come you're here all alone, Yukino-chan?"  
>"Oh, finishing up reports, reading student suggestions...catchiing up on school gossip."<p>

The last remark certainly caught Chie's attention. Not a slow girl, in any sense of the word,  
>Chie looked at the door, then back at her conversational partner. Yukino patiently leaned against the table, watching the wheels turn in Chie's pretty little head, a small smile worthy of a Fujino, gracing her lips.<p>

"You set me up!"  
>"I prefer to call it, 'making my own opportunity for extra information'."<br>"Still, you set me up. I'm not sure how I feel about this."  
>"How about, excited, flattered, intrigued, and intensely...curious?"<br>"Actually, yes, that's exactly how I feel. Would you be offended if I said that you remind me of a Venus Flytrap?"  
>"I might...not be offended, if there were something else offered along with it..."<br>"How about we go to Lindem Baum, and discuss things further?"  
>"I accept your generous offer."<br>"So, if this 'generous offer' were to involve more than a simple exchange of info about school, would you still..."

In answer, Yukino reached over and tousled Chie's unruly do. Chie smirked back and licked her lips. Yukino took this as a more-than-ready sign, and gave Chie a small, sweet kiss...for about four seconds. Chie tried to open it up, but Yukino pulled back, and with a twinkle in her eye, motioned to the door.

"I can't give every thing away here, besides, I'm actually a little hungry...for food, I mean,"  
>she clarified, seeing Chie's well-known smirk pop out.<br>"Oh, well if you feeling a little hungry, then I guess I better give you something to nibble on,  
>eh?"<br>"Yes. Yes, you will."

Chie took that as a sign to kiss Yukino, and this time, their tongues swapped more than words.  
>Yukino got both hands into Chie's hair, and firmly, but lightly, tugged. Chie's hand took a big handful of Yukino's bottom, and suddenly both girls' tongues were darting about like dolphins.<br>Their kissing went much longer than the last time. When they broke for air, their mutual gasps seemed almost enough to get them kissing again; this time, Chie held off.

"So, what about Suzushiro?"  
>"If she wants a piece of you, Haruka-chan can wait until I'm done."<br>"Damn, but that's hot, Yuki-chan."  
>"That's me; you know what they say about the quiet ones."<br>"Yeah, not enough!"  
>"Putting it back to you, what about Aoi-chan?"<br>"I think it's a little early in our relationship to ask for a threesome, Yuki-chan."  
>"Chie!"<br>"Sorry, but I had to see just how bold you were going to go."  
>"Let's go eat first, then we'll see who gets how bold."<p>

Linden Baum was your typical exotic-themed Japanese cafe - funny outfits, different foods,  
>tables and booths... Yukino and Chie were almost scarily compatible. At first, Chie tried to seat Yukino first, but she wouldn't have it, and got Chie into the booth first. When she did,<br>Yukino showed why, by promptly sitting on the same side, and so close that she was all but sitting in the other's lap, and a couple of quick giggle-accompanied shiftsson fixed even that.  
>Another way that they were compatible, is that they were each the height of the other's regular partner, so the fumbling around when seated was solely due to them not wanting to keep their hot hands off of each other. They both loved knowing, not just what was going on, but why and how.<br>The two were sharing a hot fudge sundae, liberally garnished with candied ginger, when Chie asked why Yuki-chan wasn't hitting up "Haruka-chan" with her new-found confidence.  
>Yuikno balanced a ginger slice on a spoonful of ice cream, and proceded to explain about Chinese Hell and Chinese Heaven.<p>

"In Chinese Hell, everyone sits at a table piled high with delicious banquet food, but they have to try to eat it with chopsticks three feet long. In Chinese Heaven,...they have the same thing."  
>"Huh? That doesn't make sense, Yuki-chan. So what is different between them?"<p>

While asking, she got a spoonful of ice cream, and two candied ginger slices. She passed the spoon to Yukino, and retrieved one of the ginger slices. Then, they made out for a while, because candied ginger tastes really good on your girlfriend's breath. The spoons clattered on the table top, the noise totally ignored as the two bespectacled girls made their own, soft, slurping sounds to cover it. Three make-outs, and two hurried breaths later, Yukino explained the mystery:

"In Hell, they try to feed themselves. In Heaven, they feed each other."  
>"...and Haruka-chan? Does she feed you?" Yukino giggled, then sighed.<br>"Ah, Haruka-chan, I love her...as a sister, as she does me. Now, that's a girl that needs someone to take care of her. I've thought of Mai, maybe, but that girl is hopelessly...busy."  
>"You're a real romantic, aren't you?"<br>"Heh-heh, yeah. It takes one to know one, too, doesn't it?"  
>"Guilty as charged. Say, about someone to 'take care' of Haruka-chan...Aoi-chan needs someone to take care of. Maybe we should encourage them to, uh, 'talk' sometime."<br>"Can she handle having to constantly all-but hover over the girl?"  
>"Uh, yeah, that won't be a problem; you should talk to Nao sometime, if you really want a good laugh. Aoi-chan...well, like you said with Haruka: I love her like a sister, but seriously, that girl needs to get some action."<br>"How about...this girl," Yukino arched her back, nudging Chie in a not-unpleasant way. "Does she need some action?"  
>"I...no, we, wouldn't be here if I didn't."<br>"Mmm, good; let's go somewhere so I can show you what 'quiet' girls wear under their skirts."  
>"That's no secret, you already showed me."<p>

Yukino craned her neck, to look at Chie with her gemstone eyes, over her glasses. Chie laughed, hugged her, and whispered a detailed description. Yukino blushed; she had been saving her "party pants" for two years, and had been imagining how she'd give her lover the first glimpse - and more - for three. Before Yukino could start to pout, Chie held her cheek, and demanded to know where she could get a amtching pair. Yukino chuckled mischievously, and suggested the two continue their "informaton exchange" in private.


End file.
